


[VD]404 Not Found

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 网游AU
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	[VD]404 Not Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcube/gifts).

跟往常一样，尼禄加完班，回到家后，先陪着姬莉叶将孩子们哄睡着了，对着准备熬夜写论文的妮可做了个鬼脸，然后回到了自己的房间。  
他坐在电脑前伸了个懒腰，然后戴上了VR头盔，进入了游戏。  
魔界的风景永远都是这样，暗红色的天空和杂乱生长的银草，尼禄暗自吐槽设计师的审美匮乏，都不知道多建一些景物模型。并打开记录点，操控者自己的人物返回人界。  
视线中蓝光一闪，事务所暗红色的大门就出现在了他的眼前。  
四周人群来来往往，他选择隐藏玩家，只留一堆堆ID隔空出现在上方。  
他推开大门，事务所的老板就像他过去无数次看到的那样，翘脚坐在办公桌后，玩世不恭地看着他，亲近又冷漠。  
宛如真人般的声音从他身上传来：“下午好，孩子。”  
传奇恶魔猎人——但丁。  
但丁是这款游戏里最著名的NPC，故事当之无愧的主角，整个系列的灵魂，从最初的宣传海报开始，红色长风衣迎风猎猎而舞的形象就刻进了每一个玩家的脑子里。更何况，他凭一己之力将整个游戏从PG13提升到了R18，尼禄一直苦苦熬到成年才在克雷多的允许下注册了账号。  
所以，尼禄并没有直接见过4.0版本之前的但丁，他所认识的但丁是从福图纳副本的教堂开始的。当这个副本结束后，他毫不犹豫地从圣骑士转职成了恶魔猎人，哪怕退出克雷多的工会也在所不惜，为此他不顾妮可的嘲笑，帮姬莉叶多刷了一个月的碗。  
现代人都可以娶纸片人当老婆，我喜欢一个NPC怎么了？  
更何况，尼禄觉得但丁不是普通的NPC，游戏的设计师赋予了这个角色完整的人格与高度的智能，他仿佛真的活在这个游戏的世界里，有自己的思维和想法。  
因此，作为计算机专业妮可一直对但丁充满了兴趣，她认为这是一个设计非常精妙的AI，充满了编程上的美感，时不时就要跟尼禄分享一下但丁的资料。  
他们已经有整整一个G的文件夹来存放但丁的照片了，不过当事人都没觉得有什么问题。  
不开玩笑地说，当5.0的但丁新形象公布时，无数玩家在深夜发出了莫名的叫声，光是“我可以！”、“我好了！”之类无意义的灌水就可以让但丁的截图贴在论坛上分分钟HOT飘红，拔地而起20页，还在持续增加中。  
更新那天，尼禄也在论坛上，不过他并没有沉迷在狂欢的气氛中，无视电脑右下角疯狂滴滴滴的声音，不用看，肯定是妮可在发疯。他冷静且克制地刷着对于新剧情的推测，以及一些隐藏在预告CG中的彩蛋。  
他真的很在意，这次新出现的角色，名为“V”的青年，他直觉地认为他跟但丁一定存在着某种联系，而他一时间无法找到这其中的蛛丝马迹。  
直到他排了几个小时，重新登录游戏，才发现这名新角色就靠在事务所的墙边，头顶着一个感叹号，打量着来来往往的玩家们。  
新的角色意味着新的任务，新的任务意味着新的副本，新的副本引发新的剧情。  
实际情况就是如此，他照着论坛上总结的游戏攻略，先去找“V”，完成了他布置的所有前置任务，包括：帮他猎杀50只红蜥蜴、找回遗失在古宅中的布莱克诗集、击杀恶魔获得300万红魂石、惩戒混混讹诈5万人界币。  
“你还要干什么！”尼禄恶狠狠地对着黑发的青年问道，攻略上写到这一步的时候，他只需要带着V去找莫里森就可以了。  
“我的玫瑰病了，”年轻的NPC笑而不语，他说，“年轻的恶魔猎人啊，再帮我去买束玫瑰花吧！”  
“等着！”  
然后尼禄就眼睁睁地看着V以孱弱的身体捧着巨大的玫瑰送给了但丁，他在聊天频道里刷了满屏的问号。  
还好他的游戏信仰、精神支柱，传奇的恶魔猎人不动声色，谨慎地说出了预定的台词，剧情继续被触发，他们终于可以去讨伐新的BOSS——尤里曾了！  
真是可喜可贺。  
并不！  
眼睁睁看着但丁被尤里曾的触手贯穿，掼倒在地上。尼禄发了疯一般地冲向恶魔之王，却宛如螳臂当车。他早就忘记了这一切不过是设定好的剧本，他们棋差一招必然会有此败役。他怒吼着挥舞绯红女王，根本没有空余去计较这次任务的得失。这时，他心中全是去他妈的剧情、让这个该死的任务见鬼，我要杀了他！我一定要杀了他！  
直到尼禄血条见底，V用梦魇挡住了尤里曾的攻势，硬是拖着他离开。树枝缠绕着的大门缓缓合拢，但丁的身影消失在他的视线中。  
副本关闭，任务失败。  
他拔下了头盔仍在地上，坐在电脑前久久地不发一言。挫败感侵袭了他，他将自己摔在床上，睁着眼睛一动不动。。

很久很久以前，在开始与结束的起点。但丁就意识到，自己是一个NPC。  
当他意识到这一点的同时，他正失去了他的世界。  
脚下的悬崖实际上是只有0和1构成的代码，然而他被困在透明的墙里，一切都是早就被设定好的，他的命运，另一个人的命运，他们只不过是这个虚拟世界里的一段发生了错误的代码。  
但丁握紧了手中的叛逆，顺着原本预设好的轨迹，从塔顶缓步而下，决心前往那由他的尽头。  
“嘿，老哥。”但丁从意识中缓缓醒来，四肢被捆着杂乱无章的触手，缓缓笑了。我又一次走到这里了。  
“但……丁……”魔王意识混沌，却依旧不愿意放开眼前的男人。  
“我想，这不太对劲。”但丁尝试着挣脱，却被绞地更紧，尤里曾就是混乱本身，他已经完全看不出逻辑。而但丁的程序没法在一团混乱中运行自己的技能，这种情况还是第一次。  
恶魔之王坐在他的王座上思考，却陷入更深层次的茫然，随后泛出不知该将他如何是好的恼怒，于是愤怒地举起另一支触手，插入对方的身体里。  
但丁睁大了双眼，被迫接受从他们相连的通道中传来的一切负面数据。他咬住嘴唇忍不住微颤，喉咙里的声音文件却像是被损坏了一般发不出任何声音。所有狂热的、憎恶的、嫉妒的情绪在一瞬间疯狂冲入他的身体里，根本不在乎他的身体是否能够承受。巨大的冲击造成的无声的痛苦令他忍不住蜷缩，想要关上阀门，却被强迫着打开。禁锢住身体的触手的缠绕下，只能毫无抵抗地将对方的情绪全部吞下。那信息里交织着无法浇息的执着与占有，“不……！”但丁湛蓝的眼睛里不停地闪烁着不属于他，却又根本无法拒绝入侵的同源代码，直到隔离程序被冲刷到不再生效，筋疲力尽地，等待着恶魔之王下一次毫无保留的倾注。

时间对但丁而言没有意义，他早就学会分散自己的精神，一边给玩家们派发任务，一边将自己的视线落在各个角落。  
他从恍惚中惊醒，然后又沉沦进属于尤里曾的意识中，往复循环。  
直到一个熟悉的身影闯入他的意识中，劈开了缠绕在他身侧的锁链，他才从束缚中挣脱。  
尼禄重新挡在了他的身前，这个虚拟世界中特殊的玩家。  
但丁笑了，他将叛逆插入胸口，熊熊烈火在四周燃烧，陷入炼狱中，他将尤里曾从王座上击倒在地。  
四周的景色宛如玻璃碎片般掉落。  
尤里曾身前的红水晶重新变回了阎魔刀的样子。  
【拾取物品：阎魔刀】  
根据系统提示，尼禄作为触发了隐藏任务的玩家，获得了这个世界的第三把神器。  
熟悉剧情的人都知道，这个世界一共有三把神器：但丁的叛逆、下落不明的斯巴达之剑，以及在1.0版本中随着但丁的双生兄长死亡而碎裂的阎魔刀。  
尼禄抽出了阎魔刀，冰冷的刀刃上倒映着他以现实中的样貌捏出来的虚拟人物模型，和但丁还有着七八分的相似。  
他合上刀刃，将它送到但丁面前。  
但丁疑惑地看着他。  
“还……还给你。”尼禄下定决心说道，我一定不能让妮可知道，她一定会骂死我的，这可是世界级神器，算了算了。  
“为什么？”但丁轻声问道。  
“这个，”尼禄组织着自己语言，“这是你哥的吧，我觉得，它应该跟他的家人在一起。”  
“谢谢你，”但丁诧异地看着他，笑意却从眼睛里荡漾开，他点了点头，伸出了手。  
【系统提示：是否将阎魔刀归还给但丁？】  
尼禄咬了咬牙，点击确认。  
【系统提示：是否将阎魔刀归还给但丁？】  
“烦死了！我都说了要还了！”  
【系统提示：阎魔刀已归还但丁。】  
【世界公告：剧情已更新。】  
【系统提示：您已被强制下线。】  
操！  
尼禄眼前突然闪烁起一片白光，他还没有任何准备，就被系统强制退出了  
他想重新看一眼但丁，却听到两个声音一左一右出现在他的耳边。  
“再见。”  
“尼禄。”

很久很久以前，在开始与结束的终点，维吉尔就意识到，自己是一个NPC。  
当他意识到这一点的同时，他的世界正在他的臂弯中酣睡。  
原来所有认知中的一切都是由0和1组成的，他站在透明的墙外，踏上早就被设定好的命运，而他的选择也只有两个。  
他握紧了手中的阎魔刀，刹那即永劫，我将以死神斩断轮回尽头的因果。  
“真狼狈啊，但丁。”冷淡的嘲讽声出现在虚无的空间里。  
这都是谁害的？但丁用意识无所谓地回答道，丝毫不计较他此时的状况。  
他们处于世界的夹缝中，天空是绿色的，四周漂浮着绿色的微光，仔细看才发现原来天空本身就是由不断闪烁的代码组成的。  
他们的世界暂时是无法恢复的，毕竟所有的算法与逻辑已经失效了，重启需要很多很多的时间。  
但丁的意识是清醒的，然而身体却动弹不得，他没有阎魔刀可以穿梭空间的能力，而这个世界的物理引擎正在重新计算。于是他只能看着站在他面前维吉尔，连白眼都翻不了。  
他不得不向维吉尔求助，却得到了更加无情的嘲弄。  
于是他转换思路，改口问道，你想跟我交换一下数据吗？  
“还不够吗？”维吉尔捏着他的下巴，迫使他抬头注视着他。  
我想要完整的那个你。  
从嘴唇上传来柔软的触觉，又仿佛电子碰撞所产生的酥麻感，唇齿纠缠间，但丁终于重新获得了一点行动力，很微弱，完全不足以抵抗维吉尔的进攻。  
他们沉浸在这个久别重逢的吻里，将所有的曾见过的结局都一一化为热潮，从未设想能够再如此紧密相连。  
“维……维吉尔！”但丁终于从发麻的舌根处吐出了这个名字，然后他将音节重新刻入核心数据库中，除非将他格式化。他们已经掌握了这个世界的法则，除非世界毁灭，否则再也无法将他们分离。  
直到维吉尔真正在双重意义上进入了他，他才感觉到发自深处的颤抖，被填满的快感捕获了他，终于能行动的四肢失而复得般地抱紧了压在身上的人。  
随着一次次物理意义上的冲击，但丁的神志从未如此满足又仿佛在细细碾碎，游荡在两人共同的电子流中。  
维吉尔发出满足的叹息，他撩开但丁额前的头发，看着他失神的双眼，却满是他的影子。无法被填满的欲望有了安抚，无处宣泄的情感得到了回应，他们所经历的一切都包容在丰盈的爱意中，灵魂被填满的感觉实在是太好。过载的感官随着身下每一次抽动而燃烧着理智，快感最后反馈到彼此的精神中。  
但丁喘息着抓紧了兄长的风衣，最终无力地松开。  
维吉尔抓住了他滑落的手，十指纠缠。  
“维……嗯、啊！”  
“……怎么了？”  
“唔、你……”  
“嗯？”  
维吉尔看着但丁明明已经语不成调，却依旧要向他说明什么，于是低头，轻轻地啃咬着他的耳朵。  
但丁用力平复着被撞碎的呼吸，咬牙切齿，一字一顿。  
“你！穿！模！了！”  
引擎终于重新运转起来，物理法则被更替，他们终于无奈地从彼此身上分开。  
新世界诞生，是所有人都未见过的全新版本。

等尼禄终于开着加速器艰难地爬上线，才发现魔界已经易主，新生的魔王与魔后正立于世界树的顶点，等待着挑战者的前来。  
尼禄因为过激发言而被禁言十五天。

**Author's Note:**

> 真•结局：两个人最后就留了个人物数据在游戏里，真身顺着世界网络到处穿梭，偶尔跑到尼禄的电脑里度个假。那一个G的文件夹最后被维吉尔充公了。


End file.
